1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank unit having a fuel tank and a fuel pump, and more particularly to technology to attach the fuel pump to the fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-305827 describes a fuel tank unit. This fuel tank unit comprises a fuel tank and a fuel pump disposed within the fuel tank. The fuel pump supplies fuel from the fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. When the vehicle goes around a curve or during rapid starting or stopping, the level of the fuel in the fuel tank will change dramatically. Therefore, the fuel pump is located at the bottom in the center of the fuel tank where the depth of the fuel is stable even when the level of the fuel in the fuel tank changes dramatically. The fuel pump is mounted on one end of a pump support member, and positioned at the center of the bottom of the fuel tank. The other end of the pump support member is attached to the lid on the top of the fuel tank.